Push Comes To Pull
by meganekko-bomb
Summary: It's raining, Kurogane is shaving and Fai will catch a cold if he doesn't take shower! KuroFai fluff/humour


**When Push Comes To Pull**

I used this title in another one of my fanfictions, but it works here too. The other one is pretty much rubbish anyway.

Kurofai, Outo Country, Spoiler free

Quoth the authoress: Disclaim all!

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The last of the sudden rainstorm finally ebbed, only a gentle pattering of drops falling from the eaves of the cafe.

"I hope Fai-san will get home soon..." Sakura said, her hands clasped in front of her, jade eyes wide with worry.

"Don't worry, princess. I'm sure he found shelter on the way home." Syaoran placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

As if on cue, the door chime rang out, and a very wet Fai strode in, placing his cane beside the door. He was dripping steadily, water running in smooth rivulets over his white dress shirt, clinging to his lanky form. He smiled, holding out a bundle that was covered by his brown greatcoat.

"I managed to save the groceries, Sakura-chan! That rainstorm was surprising!"

"Oh Fai! You should have found a place to get out of the rain!" the princess protested, "You're soaking wet!"

The mage waved her off, "Ah don't worry about me! A quick shower and I'll be good as new!" He shuffled across the hardwood floor, his shoes squishing water out as he went.

"Oh," he turned around, brushing some wet strands of hair behind his ear, "Don't worry about cleaning up, I'll get it after I'm finished up."

After he left, Sakura began unwrapping the groceries from Fai's damp coat. "He always tries to do too much for everyone, doesn't he?"

Syaoran reached for the mop, "Yeah, he always does."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The bathroom door opened just as Kurogane finished applying the odd white foam residents of Outo Country described as 'shaving cream'. He certainly preferred it over the soap he had in Nihon.

They even had safety razors, to boot.

Fai paused, a brief flutter of surprise crossing his face, "I'm sorry, Kuro-shave, I'll wait until you're finished."

Kurogane frowned, looking at the drenched form of the mage. "Were you out in the rain, you fool?" he growled, pickign up the blue razor from the bathroom counter.

"Rain is refreshing, Kuro-drop!" Fai smiled brightly, making to turn around.

"Take a shower, idiot. You'll catch a cold."

"Oh, does Kuro-hot care about me?" the mage flashed a grin, placing a slender finger on his chin.

"If you get sick, it'll be a problem for everyone." the ninja grumbled, commencing his shave, "Get in the damn shower."

"Promise you won't look while I undress, Kuro-chan!" Fai sang, prancing into the spacious bathroom.

"As if I'd want to!" retaliated Kurogane, nicking his chin with the razor, "Ow, dammit!"

Fai began unbuttoning his vest, the first of the shivers setting in. He followed this with the undoing of the small buttons on his white dress shirt, removing it with some difficulty as it clung to his wet, pale skin.

Kurogane straightened, angling himself so he could see the mage in the mirror behind him. He casually resumed shaving, taking a great deal longer than usual to shave his face, distracted by the reflected show.

Fai had finally removed his white shirt, revealing the milky white flesh underneath, a few drops of water from his hair ran down his emaciated torso, glass on ivory.

Blushing slightly, Kurogane returned to his task, dragging the razor over his cheek with a hastened movement. After making sure the wizard was not watching him watching him, he directed his attention to the strip show once again.

Slowly, Fai unbuttoned and unzipped his black slacks, tugging them down and revealing a pair of very tight black boxers. Kurogane gaped, still shaving as he stared, resulting in yet another nick from the razor. He cursed again, quickly looking back to see if Fai reacted.

The mage did not, completing his full undressing, much to Kurogane's shock and delight. He dropped his razor, hearing the clatter of the metal against the porcelain sink, blushing furiously as he hastily retrieved it.

Wait a minute. He was becoming flustered and blushing like the proverbial school girl because of that damn wizard?

That naked damn wizard.

He shook his head, staring at his own face to avoid looking as Fai entered the shower.

The shower turned on, prompting a shrill shriek from Fai; he dashed out of the shower, partially wet from the obviously cold spray.

Kurogane turned quickly at the noise, making Fai shriek yet again and jump behind the shower curtain.

"Kuro-peek looked at me! Oh I'm so embarrassed!"

"I did not, you stupid bastard! I thought you were being attacked!" Kurogane thundered, brandishing the razor at the shadow behind the shower curtain.

"Attacked by a shower curtain, Kuro-stare? Did that happen often in Nihon?" Fai peeked around the turquoise shower curtain, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"Just take your shower!" bellowed the ninja, his voice echoing around the black tile room.

Fai giggled, shrinking back behind the curtain. Kurogane continued shaving revealing more of his blush with each stroke, a dark frown etched over his sharp features.

"Oh, Kuro-buro, there's no soap in here! Could you get me some?"

"Get your own damn soap!"

There was silence, the only sound the spattering of water against Fai's naked body.

"Okay then," the mage said, dramatically pushing the curtain back and making his way across the room.

"You could at least put a towel on!"

Fai retrieved the soap, smiling gently, "Is Kuro-blush embarrassed? You're the one who suggested I have my shower now."

"I didn't mean go walking around naked! What if one of the kids walked in?!"

"The door is locked, Kuro-silly!"

"Well, I don't need to see your scrawny naked body either!" Kurogane retorted, looking pointedly at his own reflection in the mirror, finishing shaving the right side of his face.

"Does that mean you'd want to look if I wasn't scrawny?" Fai asked innocently, sliding back over to the shower, limping slightly as he went.

"No! Just shut up!"

"Okay then!" Fai paused before re-entering the shower, "Are there towels in here?" he asked, stepping back under the warm jet.

The ninja splashed water on his face, wiping it off with the only towel in sight.

"Kuro-sama?"

"What?"

"Are there any towels?"

Kurogane looked around fearfully, eyeing the medium-sized teal towel in his hand determining it to be the only towel in the room. "No." he replied eventually, throwing the towel on the counter beside the sink.

"Could you find me one, Kuro-love?"

"Don't call me Kuro-love!!" the warrior boomed, wanting nothing more than to kill the flamboyant wizrd then and there.

He then thought about the reaction of the kids upon discovering the mage deceased and naked in the shower.

And he reconsidered.

"MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!!" screeched a high-pitched voice, the owner plummeting down onto Kurogane's head from seemingly nowhere, "OH HELP!!"

"Get off me! I'll kill you!!"

"Come with Mokona, Kuro-dono! Mokona knows where the towels are!!" the manjuu-bun chirped, pulling on Kurogane's coarse hair, directing him out of the room, "To the laundry room!"

"Thank you Mokona!" Fai called, the smile in his voice evident.

"Mokona is happy to help Fai-kun! Go Kuro-kuro! Go!"

Kurogane stomped off to the laundry room, yelling at the exuberant manjuu-bun the entire way there.

On his way back, he was certain he heard the sound of retreating footsteps as both Syaoran and Sakura avoided him. Mokona bounced after them, much to the enraged ninja's relief.

Fuming slightly, he returned to the bathroom, holding out the towels before him.

Much to his surprise, Fai was already out of the shower, with Kurogane's teal towel slung loosely over his bony hips. He did not appear to notice the darker man had returned, busily rewrapping his injured leg with his back to the door. Kurogane paused, his eyes drawn to the narrow expanse of the mage's svelte back.

There were scars across the pale skin, drawn in scattered diagonal line, long and harsh. They must have been extremely dark when they were inflicted, otherwise the scars would not have lingered in such clarity.

He felt an irrepressible urge to touch the scars, brush their existence away so they would not taint the mage's smooth skin any longer. Unsure of what he was doing, he stepped forward and knelt down behind the unaware Fai.

The wizard jumped upon realising that Kurogane was behind him, dropping the roll of gauze he was currently wrapping his leg with.

"Wah, Kuro-gachoo! You surprised me!" The smile was glued to the blonde's face, but the shock was still present.

"What happened?" Kurogane asked, hardly believing the softness of his voice.

"Hm?"

"What happened to you? Why do you have so many scars?"

Fai's smile dropped a fraction before returning full-force. "Well, I had to learn to fight somehow, right? These are just training scars. You know all about that hey?"

Kurogane surveyed the lighter man disbelievingly, unfolding one of the fluffy white towels and placing it on the mage head, followed by another around his shoulders. "Whatever you say."

"Thank you for the towel, Kuro-nice!" Fai smiled gently, his head tilted slightly to one side.

"Dry off." Kurogane growled, placing his hands on top of the wizards head and rubbing fiercely as an example.

The warriors hand moved of their own accord, creeping down the mage's shoulders and pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Um, Kuro-"

"Just shut up, Fai."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That was that then. Just some short light-hearted fluffy naked love.

To alleviate boredom, just add Kurofai!

OMGM, hahahaha! When Kurofai was spellchecked, it gave alternate words 'profanity' and 'turbofan'. Hahaha! Computers crack me up.

Review for pie and cookies!

Love and kisses,

meganekko


End file.
